The present invention relates to a new and distinct cultivar of Hosta plant, botanically known as Hosta hybrid, and hereinafter referred to by the cultivar name Tattoo.
The new cultivar was discovered by the Inventor in Raleigh, N.C., as a naturally-occurring leaf mutation of a plant of the nonpatented Hosta hybrid cultivar Little Aurora in 1993. The parent cultivar is described as a compact Hosta with golden cordate-shaped leaves and is derived from a cross of the nonpatented Hosta hybrid cultivars Tokudama aureonebulosa and Golden Waffles.
Asexual propagation of the new cultivar at Raleigh, N.C., by division and by tissue culture, has shown that the unique features of this new Hosta plant are stable and reproduced true to type in successive generations of asexual propagation.
The new Hosta has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary somewhat with variations in environment such as temperature and light intensity, without, however, any variance in genotype.